When Tomorrow Comes
by jessa faerie
Summary: takes place after the Great War. Ron and Hermione are together and trying to learn how to cope with their losses and let their love prevail. READ i think its good! I will try to write more!


When Tomorrow Comes

Ron and Hermione were lying down outside after dark underneath the full moon and the starlit sky; his head gently resting on her stomach. The grass was soft and felt good on Hermione's scarred back. The two were silently reminiscing over the past.

The war had been over for nearly 7 months and they had won. They're best friend had died, Harry. He had passed on with honor and died fighting. Hermione had been the one to watch with horror as he was slaughtered. It had been nothing to kill the evil ones, or watching them die. But with Harry it was different. He had been her best friend, through the good times and the bad. She had known him personally.

Remus Lupin, their teacher, friend, and confidant had also gone. No one really knew how he had perished but he was no longer a part of the new world. He had been one of the first to die in the war. Sirius had also been dead for some time but the memory of his mysterious death still hurt to think about.

It had been a blow to Ron and Hermione to come home from the war to discover the Burrow in a decayed manner. The roof was caving in and there appeared to have been a fire on the north side of the house. The location of the most of the Weasley family was still unknown.

Ginny was in St. Mungo's, she had gone insane at the loss of her family, and the blood and gore of the war had taken its toll on her mental state. She had loved Harry very much, but neither had taken advantage of their love because of the continuous battles and unpredictable lifestyles. Ginny was present at the last battle where Harry died. She held his bloody corpse for many long hours until she was drenched in his crimson blood and had been driven out of her mind with regret and grievance.

Hermione and Ron came out of their trance at nearly the same time. Hermione was crying and mourning their losses. Ron turned to look at her, grateful that he had at least not lost her. Loving her had been, and was so easy. They both could relate and empathize with one another. The two lovers _had _taken advantage of their love and kept it strong during the war. Many times they were separated but were soon reunited.

"Ron?" Hermione asked gently as he was gazing at her.

"Yea?" he responded in a hoarse whisper.

"I don't know. It's hard." She finished helplessly.

"I know sweetheart. I know. Remembering hurts, but we should remember the good memories instead. They way the people we loved_ were,_ not how they ended up. They would want that for us. You know that. They would want us to be thankful. They died for us, themselves,… and everyone. We cannot allow their sacrifices to go to waste. It was all for something. All of it. Everything." Ron replied knowing exactly what she was talking about and what was running through her head.

"Maybe, one day, one day soon, it won't hurt as much. You know. I look forward to that day." Hermione said optimistically.

They lay together thinking of the hope of tomorrow and the promises of the present. Not knowing what could possibly be in store for them. Soon they would be reunited with their family and friends. Some day.

The stars were very beautiful and Hermione couldn't help but gaze in wonder at them. She hadn't seen anything quite so enchanting in a very long time. At the same time Ron was wondering the exact same thing about Hermione, his one true love, as she lie in the grass next to him.

Ron thought to himself, "I've been through so much to protect this girl. I've liked her for so long. And now, here she is, lying beside me. Merlin, what did I do to have this amazing girl set before me?"

"I love you Ron."

Ron turned his head to look at her, " I love you too Hermione."

"Do you think it will ever get better?"

"Yes. Yes, I do."

**A/N: Now, as some of you may know… I'm not too sure about the whole Ron and Hermione thing…but this story popped into my head. And I thought that Ron and Hermione would be great for the story line. This was supposed to be a one-shoter but I'd like to continue it… so…let me know! R/R**


End file.
